The present invention relates to astringent compositions. The invention also relates to a method of using the compositions for delivering topically active agents into skin.
Astringents are known in the art for use in tightening or binding soft tissue, and toning and moisturizing skin. Commercially available astringent compositions typically comprise very high amounts of alcohol, for example 35-45% by weight, and are liquids having a low viscosity. These compositions can be excessively drying and irritating to skin due to their high alcohol content. Additionally, the nature of their consistency and alcohol levels can make it difficult to control when applying. For example, if a consumer chooses to use only their hands for applying the astringent, then a greater volume and a larger application is needed for a targeted skin area due to the ease of astringent flow both during the transition from the container to one""s hands and from one""s hands to the targeted skin area. On the other hand, if a bath implement is used for applying the astringent, for example a cloth or cotton ball, then the thin consistency of the astringent results in some of the astringent being rapidly absorbed by the implement. Any absorbed astringent is then unavailable for use. Small quantities of astringent can also be lost through volatilization from its high alcohol levels.
The present invention provides for viscous and low alcohol content astringent compositions that can be used for delivering topically active agents into the skin.
According to one aspect of the present invention there has now been provided an astringent composition including about 0.1% to about 20% by weight of an astringent and between about 0.1% to 10% by weight of an alcohol; wherein the composition has a viscosity of at least about 5,000 centipoise. In one embodiment, the composition further comprises a topically active agent, such as a keratolytic agent (e.g., salicylic acid) into skin. The present invention also features methods of using the above compositions.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention and form the claims.
It is believed that one skilled in the art can, based upon the description herein, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following specific embodiments are to be construed as merely illustrative and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention belongs. Also, all publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to astringent compositions having relatively low levels of alcohol and high viscosity values that, in one embodiment, can be used to deliver topically active agents into skin. In one embodiment, the composition comprises an astringent and an alcohol, wherein the composition has a viscosity of at least about 5,000 centipoise. While wishing not to be bound by a particular theory, it is believed that the high viscosity nature of the compositions provide occlusivity to skin, thereby holding the composition on the skin, while the alcohol delivers the topically active agent into the skin. The viscosity of the composition also assists in minimizing any loss of alcohol to the environment surrounding the application site, thereby enhancing the delivery of the active agent. As shown below in Example 3, it was also discovered that lower amounts of alcohol results in a greater percentage of active delivered from the composition into the skin as compared to compositions having higher amounts of alcohol.
Astringents are generally included in the compositions to help promote the binding and tightening of soft tissue and to tone skin. Any astringents known to one having ordinary skill in the art can be used in the present invention. Natural as well as synthetic astringents may be used. A representative, non-limiting list of natural astringents, include aluminum citrate, aluminum lactate, extracts of birch, extracts of coffee, extracts of evening primrose, extracts of grape, extracts of henna, extracts of ivy, extracts of lemon, and extracts of witch hazel. What is meant by an extract is either the whole fruit, bean, and/or plant or select constituents of such fruit, bean, and/or plant. The amount of astringent in the present invention is from about 0.1% to about 20% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition. In one embodiment, the astringent comprises an extract of witch hazel in an amount of about 10% by weight of the composition.
What is meant by the term xe2x80x9calcoholxe2x80x9d is ethanol or isopropyl alchohol. Typically astringent compositions contain alcohol at levels of around 35-45% by weight. Compositions of the present invention comprise alcohol between about 0.1% to 10% by weight, preferably, less than about 5% by weight of the composition. Surprisingly, such low levels of alcohol were found to more effectively deliver active agents into the skin. As is shown in Example 3, astringent compositions containing about 5% ethanol delivered a greater percentage of an active agent into the skin than astringent compositions containing about 10% ethanol.
Compositions of the present invention have viscosity values of at least about 5,000 centipoise, preferably of at least about 10,000 centipoise. One embodiment of the present invention has a viscosity of about 12,500 centipoise. One means of obtaining the recited viscosity values is by adding a viscosity-increasing agent to the compositions, for example, a polyvinyl methacrylate/methyl acrylate crosspolymer. Other viscosity-increasing agents include, but are not limited to, bentonite, carbomer, carrageenan, ozokerite, dextrin, gelatin and cellulose resin such as xanthan gum. Additional viscosity-increasing agents are found in the International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and Handbook, eds. Wenninger and McEwen, pp. 1693-1697 (The Cosmetic, Toiletry, and Fragrance Assoc., Washington, D.C., 7th Ed., 1997) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cICI Handbookxe2x80x9d). In one embodiment, the viscosity-increasing agent is present in an amount from about 0.02% to about 5% by weight of the composition.
Compositions of the present invention may further include topically active agents. What is meant by a xe2x80x9ctopically active agentxe2x80x9d is a compound that has a cosmetic, prophylactic or therapeutic effect on the skin, e.g., agents to block UV rays, treat wrinkles and/or acne, or to lighten the skin. In one embodiment, the agent is selected from, but not limited to, the group consisting of hydroxy acids, benzoyl peroxide, sulfur resorcinol, ascorbic acid, D-panthenol, hydroquinone, sunscreen agents, keratolytic agents, anti-inflammatory agents, skin lightening agents, antimicrobial and antifungal agents, estrogens, 2-dimethylaminoethanol, lipoic acid, amino acids such a proline and tyrosine, lactobionic acid, acetyl-coenzyme A, niacin, riboflavin, thiamin, ribose, electron transporters such as NADH and FADH2, botanical extracts such as aloe vera and soy, and derivatives and mixtures thereof. The topically active agent will typically be present in the composition of the invention in an amount between about 0.01% to about 20% by weight of the composition.
Examples of hydroxy acids include, but are not limited, to (i) alpha-hydroxy acids such as glycolic acid, lactic acid, malic acid, citric acid, and tartaric acid, (ii) beta-hydroxy acids such as salicylic acid, and/or (iii) polyhydroxy acids. See, e.g., European Patent Application No. 273,202.
Examples of derivatives of ascorbic acid include, but are not limited to, ascorbyl palmitate, magnesium ascorbyl phosphate, sodium ascorbyl phosphate, zinc ascorbyl phosphate, ascorbyl glucoside, sodium ascorbate, and ascorbyl polypeptide. An example of a derivative of hydroquinone includes, but is not limited to, arbutin.
In a preferred embodiment, the topically active agent is a keratolytic agent. Exemplary karatolytic agents are salicylic acid, boric acid and methyl salicylate. Compositions of the present invention comprise a keratolytic agent in an amount from about 0.1% to about 5% by weight, preferably from about 0.5% to about 2% by weight of the composition. In one embodiment salicylic acid is present in an amount of about 2% by weight of the composition.
Solubilizers for the optional topically active agent may also be employed. Preferably, such solubilizers are oil-free, compatible with alcohol, and do not crystallize the topically active agent. Examples of solubilizers include, but are not limited to, polyethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol ethers of fatty alcohols, and mixtures thereof. Solubilizers are present in amounts sufficient to solubilize such topically active agent(s).
In one embodiment, the compositions further comprises a skin-soothing agent Exemplary skin-soothing agents are extracts from Aloe Vera and Chamomile and mixtures thereof. Skin-soothing agents are typically present in amounts from about 0.1% to about 5% by weight of the composition
In preferred embodiments, the composition comprises less than 1%, by weight, of oil or does not comprise any oil. What is meant by the term xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d is an animal (e.g., fatty acid esters), mineral (e.g., parafinic oils), vegetable (e.g., vegetable oils), or synthethic hydrocarbons that are liquid at room temperature, soluble in organic solvents, and substantially not soluble in water (e.g., less than 0.1 mg/ml at 25xc2x0). Examples of oils include but are not limited to: mineral oils such as paraffinic oils; synthetic hydrocarbons such as polybutene and polyisobutene; vegetable oils such as castor oils, sesame oils, and peanut oils; and animal oils and fats such as triglycerides and butters. Other examples of fats, oils, and hydrocarbons are found in the International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and Handbook, eds. Wenninger and McEwen, pp.1565-67 and 1574-75 of the ICI Handbook.
The novel compositions of the present invention may also contain other cosmetic ingredients such as humectants, emollients, skin-conditioning agents, skin protectants, colorants, fragrances and the like. Examples of such may be found on pages 1628-1630, 1639-1640, 1650-1651, 1656-1670 of the ICI Handbook.
The compositions of the present invention may be applied to the skin (e.g., the face of a human). In one embodiment, the composition may be applied once or twice a day. In one embodiment, the composition is applied to the skin by first applying to the hands and then rubbing it onto the target skin area. In another embodiment, the composition is applied to a bath implement, such as a cotton ball or a cloth, and then applied to the target skin area.
The following is a description of the manufacture and testing of astringent compositions. Other compositions of the present invention can be prepared in an analogous manner by a person of ordinary skill in the art.